


a forgotten description

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [13]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: It's supposed to be fun, right?





	a forgotten description

**Author's Note:**

> For the WIXOSS Flash 058 - genre: adventure

Tama's innocence was her own undoing, but then, Yuki knew, she felt the same. Battle was fun. Winning was fun. They didn't have blood to rush through their veins but it felt like it, it felt  _exactly like that_. It was good it was good, it was wonderful.

And when Ruko was battling with them, well… well… it was warm, it was fun, it was what was meant to be, one of the last good things before death and bitterness had filled Mayu's room and the world. And gods she wanted to do it more. She wanted to be with her more.

But they had to save Tama. And they had to live on and fight more. To make it the way it felt like being. Like it should be.

With Ruko, they could. With Ruko, they could do  _anything._


End file.
